listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of books portraying paedophilia or sexual abuse of minors
This article presents a list of books in which an adult is portrayed as feeling or acting on a sexual attraction to a pre-pubescent or pubescent child or an adult sexually abuses a minor child. The pedophilic attraction or sexual abuse may be central to the plot or peripheral. The attraction or abuse may be to a single individual or to several children. The list is primarily limited to works of fiction, memoirs and non-fiction books in the English language. Books first published in other languages are listed when an English translation has been published. Scientific, professional, medical, research studies and self-help books on child sexual abuse are generally not included. This article lists books. There are equivalent lists of films, songs, and works for the theatre. In fiction 0-9 * 33 Snowfish by Adam Rapp, written for young adults :Custis, an orphaned boy, has been sexually abused from the age of about 10 to 12, but has escaped at the start of the novel.Library of Congress Subject Heading: Child sexual abuse-Fiction A * Abby, My Love by Hadley IrwinLibrary of Congress Subject Heading: Incest-Fiction * Acid Row by Minette WaltersLibrary of Congress Subject Heading: Child molesters-FictionBooks | Acid Row * Angel With a Gun by Joe DeCicco * Any Bitter Thing by Monica Wood * Assumption of Guilt by Harold Mehling B * Beggars' Ride by Theresa Nelson * The Bell by Iris Murdoch :Michael Meade has to leave his position as a teacher after sixteen-year-old Nick Fawley tells the Headmaster about the sexual relationship they have had.http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Iris_Murdoch#Sourced * Between Sisters by Nina VidaLibrary of Congress Subject Heading: Sexually abused children-Fiction * The Blue Bedspread by Raj Kamal Jha * Bone Flute by N.A. BourkeLibrary of Congress Subject Heading: Incest victims-Fiction * Boy O'Boy by Brian Doyle, written for young adults :11-year-old Martin O’Boy and his friend Billy are molested by a church organistNational Library of Canada Cataloging in Publications Subject Heading: Child sexual abuse-Juvenile fiction * Boy Toy by Barry Lyga, written for young adults :12-year-old Josh is molested by his history teacher, Mrs. Sherman.Library of Congress Subject Heading: Sexual abuse victims-Fiction * Brass Ring by Diane ChamberlainLibrary of Congress Subject Heading: Adult child sexual abuse victims-Fiction * The Burke series by Andrew Vachss including Strega''Library of Congress Subject Heading: Child pornography-Fiction, ''Down in the Zero, and False Allegations :The series focuses on child abuse and child sexual abuse.The Burke Novels by Andrew Vachss : The Zero 5.0laf - The Official Website of Andrew Vachss * By the Time You Read This by Giles Blunt C * Chain of Evidence by Garry Disher * The Chair by Victoria M. McConaughy * Chasing Tail Lights by Patrick Jones :The main charecter, Christy, has been abused by her brother Ryan since she was eleven * Circle the Soul Softly by Davida Wills Hurwin * Claiming Georgia Tate by Gigi Amateau * The Color Purple by Alice Walker * Counterfeit Son by Elaine Marie Alphin :Cameron Miller is aged 14. He has been sexually abused all his life by his father, a serial killer of more than 20 young boys.Library of Congress Subject Heading: Child Abuse-Fiction * The Creep, by Susan Dodson, written for young adults. *''The Crucible'' by Gong Ji-Young D * Danger Game by Julie Lawson * Dark Matter by Michael Perkins * Devil by the Sea by Nina Bawden * Diamond Eye by Arthur Rosenfeld E * Edinburgh by Alexander Chee :Aphias Zhe (Fee) is aged 12 when he and other boys are molested by the choir director Big Eric Gorendt at their school in Maine. * Ekaterina by Donald Harington :27-year-old Ekaterina has a sexual relationship with three 12-year-old boys - Kenny, Jason and then Travis Coe.Library of Congress Subject Heading: Pedophilia-Fiction * The End of Alice by A. M. Homes :A 19-year-old girl has a sexual relationship with a 12-year-old boy and describes what she is doing in correspondence with an imprisoned child molester.Library of Congress Subject Heading: Child Molesters-Fiction * Eyes of a Child by Richard North Patterson F * Fatal Convictions: A Novel by Shari P. Geller * Father of Lies by Brian Evenson :A lay provost from a religious sect sexually abuses adolescent boys. * Fault Lines by Anna Salter * Fifth Born : A Novel by Zelda LockhartLibrary of Congress Subject Heading: Child sexual abuse victims * Flying in Place by Susan Palwick * Friction by E. R. Frank G * Gemma by Meg Tilly :A young girl, Gemma, is kidnapped and molested. * Gillyflower by Ellen Howard * Gilly's Secret by Ellen Howard * Girl on a Stick by Kathleen BrysonLibrary of Congress Subject Heading: Child sexual abuse by clergy-Fiction * The Good Apprentice by Iris Murdoch :Twenty Five-year-old Stuart Cuno has sexual feelings for 13-year-old Meredith McCaskerville. They spend many hours among the London's galleries, parks and museums. http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Iris_Murdoch#Sourced H * Hallie's Secret by Carole Gift Page * The Handless Maiden by Loranne Brown * Hanged Man by Francesca Lia Block * Happy Baby by Stephen Elliott :Theo is put into care aged 13 and brutally treated and sexually abused by Mr. Gracie, his caseworker, who protects him from other physical abuse. * Headhunter by Roy Lewis * Hey, Joe by Ben Neihart :The main plot concerns a lawsuit, filed by a group of orphans, alleging sexual abuse against Rae Schipke, executive director of the charitable foundation that supports their orphanage.Library of Congress Subject Heading: Trials (child sexual abuse) -Fiction * A History of Silence by Barbara Neil * Hogg by Samuel R. Delany :A man murders a young boy's family and takes the child as a sex partner in extreme sadomasochism. * An Honorable Profession by John L'Heureux :A boy in a Boston high school who has been sodomised by a group of older students develops a crush on Miles Bannon, a popular English teacher. Miles fails to discourage it and this triggers accusations of child molestation when the boy commits suicide.Library of Congress Subject Heading: Child sexual abuse by teachers-Fiction. * Hot Fudge Sundae Blues : a novel by Bev Marshall * House with the Blind Glass Windows by Herbjørg Wassmo; translated by Roseann Lloyd and Allen Simpson * How to Cope With Suburban Stress by David Galef: Ted Sacks fantasises in chatrooms about molesting boys, then abducts Alex. * Howtown, a Henry Rios mystery, by Michael Nava * Hush: An Irish Princess' Tale by Donna Jo Napoli :Fifteen-year-old Melkorka, an Irish princess, is kidnapped and sold as a concubine. I * I Hadn't Meant to Tell You This by Jacqueline Woodson, written for young adults * In My Bedroom by Donna Hill * I Was a Teenage Fairy by Francesca Lia Block J * Josephine Mutzenbacher: The Life Story of a Viennese Whore, as Told by Herself by Anonymous : An aged Vienna prostitute recounts her first (very graphically described) sexual awakening at the age of five to twelve. * Jumping the Scratch by Sarah Weeks, written for young adults :Jamie is abused by a caretaker at the trailer park where he lives. * Just Get Me To Limbo by R. Muir :An author known only as 'Jack' finds a blank book and envisions its empty pages inscribed with an exposé recounted by Seymour Starkey, a simpleminded security guard and convicted sex offender whose alleged nine-year-old victim, one Violetta Vickers, illustrates her travails through self-drawn pen and ink tattoos that she applies to various parts of her anatomy. 'VV' is a genius. Seymour is a dolt. Neither is what Jack would lead us to believe, in his maladapted "Memoir of a Pedophile." ISBN 1449921221 K * Getting Even :A group of boys who have been sexually abused begin killing child molesters and child pornographers L * Lady God by Lesa Luders * Legacies by F. Paul Wilson * Let the Right One In by John Ajvide Lindqvist http://www.lovevampires.com/jalletin.html http://www.goodreads.com/book/show/943402.Let_the_Right_One_In * Little Chicago by Adam Rapp :11-year-old Blacky Brown is abused by his single mother's boyfriend. * Living Dead Girl by Elizabeth Scott * Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov :Middle-aged Humbert Humbert kidnapps and molests his stepdaughter, Dolores. * Lost Innocents by Patricia MacDonald * Lovesong by Elizabeth Jolley :Dalton Foster has been released from prison after serving time for sexual offences against children.National Library of Australia Subject Heading: Pedophilia-Fiction * Lucy's Games by Marie Thorpe M * Mac by John MacLean, written for young adults :Mac is a 14-year-old schoolboy who is sexually assaulted by the school doctor during a routine examination. * Maggie Come Lately: a novel by Michelle Buckman * Memoirs of a Geisha by Arthur Golden N * ''Nausea by Jean-Paul Sartre :A small boy is molested by the Self-Taught Man (L'Autodidacte) in a library. http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Sartre#Nausea_.281938.29 * Never so Green by Tim Johnston * Night Riding by Katherine Martin * No More Secrets by Nina J. Weinstein O * Off Season by Jean Stone * Oryx and Crake by Margaret Atwood :Digressions into titular character Oryx's past include her involvement in child pornography, which the other main characters had stumbled upon online in their youth. P * Panic by Charles Spencer * The Paper Knife by Marc Talbert :10-year-old Jeremy is sexually abused by George, his mother's live-in boyfriend. * Perfect Match by Jodi Picoult :Nathanial, the 5-year-old son of a lawyer specialising in child sexual abuse is himself abused. * The Photographer's Sweethearts by Diana Hartog * Pretty Babies by Julia Grice * The Priestly Sins : A Novel by Andrew Greeley * The Primrose Path by Carol Matas * Prisoner of Innocence by Donna Montegna * Projection: a novel by Keith R. Ablow * Promise Not to Tell by Carolyn Polese * Prudence of the Flesh by Ralph McInerny * Push by Sapphire Q R * Rain Ascends by Joy Kogawa :Reverend Shelby admits to abusing more than 300 boys * Riding a Blue Horse by Carter Elliott * Roger Fishbite by Emily Prager * Run Away Home by Jennie L. Hansen S * Sacred Circle of the Hula Hoop by Kathy Kennedy Tapp * Sarah's Waterfall: A Healing Story About Sexual Abuse by Ellery Akers. :This book documents 11-year old Sarah's year of healing as she joins a girl's survivor group at her new school. * Savage Justice by Ron Handberg * Secret Lessons by Don W. Weber and Charles Bosworth, Jr. * Secrets not Meant to be Kept by Gloria D Miklowitz * Set in Stone by Linda Newbery * The Sex Offender by Matthew Stadler :After abusing a 12-year-old boy, a child molester is subjected to abusive psychological experiments. * Shade by Judy Hogan * Shadow play by Frances Fyfield * Shiny Water by Anna Salter * Silver by Norma Fox Mazer * Singing Songs by Meg Tilly * Solitary Secret by Patricia Hermes * Speak by Laurie Halse Anderson :13 year old Melinda Sordino is attacked and raped by a classmate at a party. * The Storm's Crossing by Reanne S. Singer * Such a Pretty Girl by Laura Wiess :Meredith is raped by her father from when she was very young to age 12. He goes to jail, but gets out 3 years later. Now her father has his eyes on her again.Library of Congress Subject Heading: Sex crimes-Fiction * Surrounded by strangers by Josi Kilpack T * Taking Ronnie to the Pictures by Gary Ley * Telling, by Marilyn Reynolds * Things are Seldom What They Seem by Sandy Asher * Touched by Scott Campbell :Child molester Jerry Houseman is in love with 12-year-old Robbie and doesn't understand why the rest of the world can't accept that the boy loves him back. http://www.amazon.co.uk/dp/0749003219 * The Trouble With Wednesdays by Laura Nathanson U * Uncle Vampire by Cynthia D. Grant :16-year-old Carolyn, left alone by the rest of her family, creates a fantasy world in which her abusive uncle is portrayed as the titular vampire V * A Visit Home by Will Aitken :Daniel was physically and sexually abused by his father from when he was an infant up to when he was a 5-year-old. W * Wall of Darkness by Judy Lea Koretsky * The War Zone by Alexander Stuart * What Mr. Mattero Did by Priscilla Cummings * Webster Chronicle: a novel by Daniel Akst * Weeping Willow by Ruth White * When Jeff Comes Home by Catherine Atkins, written for young adults :13-year-old Jeff was kidnapped by Ray from a roadside rest stop, and spent two and a half years locked in a dark basement. He was physically and sexually abused. * When She Hollers by Cynthia Voigt * Whispers in a Dark Closet by Regina Wachtel * Wild Iris Bloom by Mavis Jukes * The World of Normal Boys by K.M. Soehnlein :13-year-old Robin MacKenzie finds himself stuck in New York City, where he prostitutes himself with a man in his late twenties for money to get home. * World of Wonders by Robertson Davies. :A young boy is raped by a magician in a travelling fair. In non-fiction * Altar Boy: A Story of Life After Abuse by Andrew Madden :Madden is molested by a priest, Father Ivan Payne.Library of Congress Subject Heading: Child sexual abuse by clergy * The Death Of Narcissus by Morris Fraser :A survey of pedophile themes in pre-''Lolita'' literature. It includes commentary on the pedophile content of letters written by author Charles Dodgson/Lewis Carroll.Library of Congress Subject Heading: Pedophilia * The Facts Speak For Themselves by Brock Cole * My Fault by Billy Childish, an autobiography :Childish was molested by a family friend when he was 9. * The Tricky Part: One Boy's Fall from Tresspass into Grace by Martin Moran, an autobiography :12-year-old Moran is abused by Bob Doyle at his new boys' camp. The sexual relationship lasts until Moran is 15. * Secret Life: an autobiography by Michael Ryan :Ryan was molested by a neighbor from the age of 5.Library of Congress Subject Heading: Adult child sexual abuse victims-United States-Biography * Strong at the Heart: How it Feels to Heal from Sexual Abuse, by Carolyn Lehman :10-year-old Jonathan is abused by his babysitter, Father Jim, a priest; Arturo, aged 10, is groomed and then raped by two men he met in the neighborhood; Tino is only 5 when he is abused by his grandmother."Carolyn Lehman: Strong At The Heart" Criminal investigations and trials * Unspeakable Acts by Jan Hollingsworth :The story of the Dade County daycare center sexual abuse scandal—but one that does not cover the eventual acquittal of the owners.Library of Congress Subject Heading: Sexually abused children-Florida-Miami-Case studies References Category:Lists of books Category:Lists of books by genre or type Category:Fiction by topic Category:Literary motifs Books Category:Books on paraphilia Category:Pederastic literature